


Show Me A Smile

by thekeybladetomyheart (ObsessedMuch)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Color Blind Sora, Color Blindness, Destiny Trio Being Adorable, Drabble, Multi, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 12:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15219383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedMuch/pseuds/thekeybladetomyheart
Summary: After Sora runs into Luxord in Port Royal, he returns to the Mysterious Tower for a short break with his friends.





	Show Me A Smile

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be Gen, but the Destiny Trio had other ideas. Also, I spent about 30 minutes doing research to make sure this made sense, but feel free to let me know if something seems really wrong. I'm not color blind, so I'm writing from an outside perspective. 
> 
> Title is from "True Colors" because I couldn't resist.

            “I’m telling you, something was different about him,” Sora was saying as he gestured wildly, clearly only a moment away from starting to pace. He’d been ranting since he got back from Port Royal where he’d apparently run into yet another member of the original Organization XIII. Honestly, Riku didn’t know why he was even surprised anymore. Familiar faces had been popping up lately in all kinds of inconvenient places and causing trouble for them. He was just glad to get a few minutes to relax with his friends back at the Tower, however brief the respite may be.

            Kairi was sitting next to him on the bench, biting back a grin at Sora’s dramatics. She’d cut her hair while they were gone, and now it fell just above her shoulders. It was a length he’d never really seen on her but was unbelievably flattering. He didn’t realize he was staring at her until she turned to him, eyes sparkling with repressed laughter.

            Face flushing slightly, he turned back to Sora to see that the younger boy had no such qualms about laughing openly at him. The color deepened on Riku’s cheeks as he said, “Laughing at people is rude, Sora.”

            “I don’t know, Riku, I think your manners are worse today,” he said in response. “I know that your mom taught you how rude staring at other people is. And ignoring your boyfriend is just as bad.”

            Kairi nudged him. “He’s got you there. I know I’m a distraction for you, but ignoring Sora even to stare at your girlfriend is still rude.”

            Riku groaned. “I don’t know why I put up with you two.”

            “It’s because you looooove us,” Sora said as he leaned down, sliding his arms around Riku’s neck. He set his forehead gently against Riku’s, giving him an up close view of Sora’s deep blue eyes.

            “We’re the light of your life, and you know it.” Kairi leaned her head sweetly on his shoulder, looking up at him. “We keep you on your toes.”

            “Yeah, yeah,” Riku grumbled, but he couldn’t really protest. He sighed. “Well, now that I’ve been thoroughly chastised, what was it you were saying, Sora?” He had to duck when Sora brought his hands up suddenly to flail around once more.

            “Luxord was so weird when we saw him. He was all like, ‘I’m looking for a box,’ and being as obnoxiously cryptic as the rest of the Organization. There was also something different about him, but I couldn’t quite put my finger on it.”

            “His eyes were yellow, just like Xehanort’s,” Donald said as he walked in with Goofy. His eyes narrowed as he asked, “Didn’t you notice? They were a different color, before.”

            Next to him, Kairi’s gaze sharpened as she the implication of Donald’s statement hit her. “He’s part-Xehanort then, isn’t he? He’s one of the 13 we’re going to face.” Riku only nodded, eyes on Sora’s face as the confusion cleared.

            “Oh, is _that_ what it was?” Sora shrugged. “Well, that explains why I couldn’t quite figure it out.”

            “What do you mean? How did you not notice that his eyes were a totally different color?” Donald’s voice was exasperated now, and Riku bristled when the duck rolled his eyes dismissively.

            “Sora’s colorblind. I highly doubt he’d be able to tell much of a difference at all.” His voice was probably a little sharper than it needed to be, but something about Donald’s bad attitude bothered him. It wasn’t like Sora had tried not to notice it.

            He felt meanly satisfied—and just a tiny bit guilty—when Donald and Goofy both turned wide-eyed stares on Sora. Maybe they’d actually forgotten about it, somehow. The boy in question rubbed his neck with one hand as he met their questioning gaze.

            “Why didn’t you tell us that, Sora?” Goofy asked. It was Sora’s turn to be embarrassed now, and his face was a light shade of pink.

            “It uh…never came up, I guess,” he said with an apology in his voice. Riku felt the guilt ratchet up a notch, considering that Donald hadn’t even known about Sora’s lack of full color vision. He was almost amazed that they’d gone this long without finding out.

            Kairi sighed fondly. “Why am I not surprised? Sora, you really need to get better at telling your friends when you have important information.”

            Sora flashed them a bright grin. “Yeah, probably. But what’s the fun in that? Maybe I like to keep a little mystery in my personal life.”

            Riku scoffed, saying, “The only mystery that exists in your personal life is how you still have noodle arms after all the fighting you’ve done. It defies all natural laws.” Sora’s resulting pout was enough to send everyone in the room into a fit of laughter. Eventually, even Sora joined in.

            “You know what? I’ll give you that one. But not all of us can be muscleheads like you, Riku.” Sora was clutching his side as they all finally calmed down. Goofy was looking at him contemplatively, and Riku was about to ask why when the Captain of the Royal Guard spoke up.

            “Say, Sora, if you’re color blind, then how did you know everything was black and white when we went to the past in Disney Castle?”

            Sora straightened up, looking at Goofy seriously. “I’m not completely color blind—I can see some of them just fine. But a lot of them look really similar, and I can’t tell the difference easily without a really good reference point. Usually it doesn’t matter too much, though it’s gotten me in trouble a few times at home.”

            Riku saw the understanding in both Donald and Goofy’s faces, and he felt compelled to speak. “I’m sorry for snapping at you, Donald,” he said. “It was uncalled for, especially considering that blockhead over here hadn’t actually told you about the whole thing.”

            Donald huffed at him, narrowing his eyes as he looked at Riku. After a moment, Goofy nudged the duck and his haughty expression dropped immediately. “Aw, phooey,” Donald sighed. “I’m sorry, too.” That seemed to be the extent of his apology, but that was to be expected. Donald was grumpy by nature and the rest of them accepted that fact. Otherwise, they’d all probably have gone crazy by now. Even Sora, who was sunshine incarnate, had learned to not take everything Donald said so seriously. It had been a long, bumpy period of time to be sure, but he’d gotten there. It showed in the bright smile Sora now leveled at Donald.

            “Hey, it’s fine. It’s partially my fault for not telling you, right?” Riku rolled his eyes and cuffed Sora gently on the back of the head.

            “You’re such a doofus. I can’t believe you didn’t tell them about that.” Sora turned to him in full offended-pout mode, complete with his signature puppy-dog eyes, and Riku didn’t bother fighting the urge to stand and plant a gentle kiss on the younger boy’s forehead. When he looked down at Sora again, the pout had faded into a dreamy little smile. He thought he heard Donald and Goofy sneak out of the room, but he didn’t bother looking to confirm it.

            Not to be left out for long, Kairi stood as well and squeezed her slim body in between theirs. The motion prompted a laugh from both of the boys, but they obliged her by moving so that she was wrapped up in their arms. She gave a happy little sigh, and for a few moments they simply enjoyed being close to one another. Who knew when they’d have another chance like this?

            “Why do I always get stuck with the icky jobs?” Riku held back a groan at the familiar voice. Of course he would choose now to interrupt them. He glanced over at the door to see Lea’s tall figure leaning casually against the doorframe. The smirk in his features made Riku want to punch him.

            “As much as I hate to break up this adorable little display,” he continued with amusement, “Yen Sid wants to see the three of you. Looks like break time’s over.”

            Message delivered, Lea strolled out of the room with his usual dramatics and left the three of them to separate reluctantly. Sometimes doing the right thing really sucked. After this was over, Riku hoped they’d actually have some time to relax at home together. Knowing that there was a chance something could happen to either of the others while he was worlds away was absolutely terrifying, and he didn’t know how much more his nerves could take. His hands clenched into fists as he stared at the ground, trying to squash down the fear in his heart.

            A gentle touch on his shoulder startled him, and he looked up to see Kairi standing in front of him with understanding in her eyes. She didn’t bother to say anything and simply laced her fingers with his once he’d let his hands uncurl. Sora did the same on his other side and he felt a surge of determination. Even if they were apart physically, they would face whatever came at them together. With solemn expressions, the trio turned to ascend the Tower to face their next challenge.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So if I'm being completely honest, this started with a joke I made while my boyfriend was playing Dream Drop Distance. In Sora's story, when he gets to Prankster's Paradise he sees some clones of Pinocchio that have completely wrong palettes for their clothes. After the first few, my boyfriend was like "Seriously, Sora, you've met Pinocchio before and you know his clothes aren't those colors." Of course, being the smartass I am, I then said "You don't know Sora's life. Maybe he's color blind." It was supposed to be a throwaway joke, but the idea wouldn't leave me alone and so here we are.


End file.
